


"+1"

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Просишь прощения кофе и пончиками? Неужели в тебе до сих пор жива та полицейская херь, в которой ты варился с рождения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"+1"

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)

 

  
**_Ты работаешь со мной на одном этаже. Так сложно зайти?_ **  
**_DH_ **

**_А у тебя ног нет, чтобы зайти ко мне?_ **  
**_SS_ **

**_Бисексуальный зайчик-трусишка с милыми зубками._ **  
**_SS_ **

**_Теперь точно не приду._ **  
**_DH_ **

**_Это не дискриминация по ортодоксальному признаку. Просто это так мило, что я не могу не обращать внимание на твою лучезарную улыбку, Дер._ **  
**_SS_ **

**_Ха-ха._ **  
**_DH_ **

— «Ха-ха», — Стилински озвучил полученное сообщение и фыркнул, одним движением отправляя телефон в растянутый задний карман брюк. – Отлично. Многословно и семантически целостно, придурок щетинистый, — парень взглянул на часы. Время почти обеденное. Самое то, чтобы отправиться за кофе, как он и планировал. Малия, конечно, не лучшая компания. Но иногда выбирать просто не приходится.  
Разговор с Питером позитива в сегодняшний день не добавил. Ну а кому приятно огребать за половину отдела и теневую бухгалтерию трети мелких директоров в одиночку? Как-то это совсем не радужно даже звучит. А представьте, как это ощущается. Своими легкими ты на протяжении двадцати минут (а то и больше) впитываешь недовольство Питера Хейла, который слишком ловко расставляет лексические ловушки в своих «монологах». Особенно, в вопросах. В том числе, когда они адресованы тебе, а ты совершенно не знаешь, как на них ответить в том же русле, при этом, не выставив себя идиотом, или не подставив кого-либо из своих коллег по работе. Не то, чтобы Стайлз за них особо переживал, но все же. Никто их них не выявил желания помочь мальчишке с отчетом. Даже гребанный Хейл забился в нору и не хочет получать от Питера по первое число первого года следующего столетия.  
Из своеобразных самобичеваний Стайлза вырвал приветственный тон Малии Тейт. Ладно, она милая девушка и достойна внимания, так что Стилински был с ней вежлив и учтив, отвечая на ее знаки внимания. Видимо, ему стоит носить футболку «Привет, я гей» чтобы лишний раз не попадать в подобные неловкие ситуации.  
Но случилось то, что случилось, и сейчас парень грел свои руки о картонный стаканчик с кофе, не особо внимательно слушая, о чем рассказывает ему девушка. Не то, чтобы он специально ее игнорировал подобным образом, просто отчет отобрал у него его законные семь ночных часов сна и сейчас Стилински куда больше волновал очередной глоток свежего американо, чем треп о сломанном принтере в отделе упаковки.

— Да, отлично посидели, обязательно повторим, — попрощался с Малией Стайлз и подхватил свой рюкзак с пола. Запоздало вспомнив об смс от Дерека, Стилински потер шею и почти в тот же момент принял решение, что извинительный кофе будет оптимальным вариантов. И за временный игнор, и за, наверное, неудачную шутку. Хотя это странно, зубы ведь ,и правда, милые. Как минимум, Стайлз искренне так считал.

— Дерек у себя? — Стилински улыбнулся Джениффер и, получив утвердительный кивок, прошел внутрь. – Хэй, дон Хейл. Я тебе тут гостинчик от зайчика принес, — улыбнулся Стилински, протягивая Дереку стаканчик с латте и картонную коробочку с пончиками.  
***

От размышлений о предстоящем благотворительном вечере, которым нагрузил младшего Хейла Питер, Дерека отвлек внезапный посетитель — он никого не ждал, да и Дженнифер не предупреждала ни о чем по селектору — впрочем, понятно, почему она не стала этого делать. Стайлзу были открыту любые дороги. Мальчишка был любимчиком. Причем у всех. Харизматичный, располагающий к себе парень с вагоном абсолютно бессмысленных, но интересных фактов за плечами был желанным гостем в каждом кабинете Хейл Инд. Особенно, в кабинете у Питера, который прощал Стилински не только его выходки и некую хаотичность, но и задержку с квартальным отчетами, что ни на йоту не спускал другим. Дерек слегка завидовал мальчишке за врожденную энергичность. Но это была своеобразная зависть, ведь куда больше младший Хейл ревновал Стайлза ко всем и каждому в этой компании. Даже к кактусу на его рабочем столе, которого поливали по графику и баловали ласковыми словами, чтобы он ярче расцвел к весне (набор странных фактов реализовался на практике систематически). Дерек скептически вскинул брови, наконец подняв взгляд на мальчишку:

— Просишь прощения кофе и пончиками? Неужели в тебе до сих пор жива та полицейская херь, в которой ты варился с рождения? — неверяще поинтересовался он и все же принял подношение. А после фыркнул короткое:  
— Забавно.

Стилински явно ожидал другой реакции, так что, проглотив несколько подколов, которые неплохо было бы произнести, просто слегка заторможено сложил руки на груди. Все же, хотел прямо сейчас ляпнуть, что Хейл фырчит, как волк в случку, так что ему лучше не использовать подобные звуки или же слегка попрактиковаться и пойти на кастинг в озвучку зоо-порно. После подобной фразы Стилински уже просто не хватит денег на то количество пончиков, за которое Дерек бы его простил и перестал испепелять своим колким взглядом.  
Нет, возможно, Стайлз для себя и отмечал, что их Дерека вполне мог выйти Супермен. Фигура, черные квадратные очки…Но вот трусы поверх штанов вызывали моментальный хихикающий хмык, который сейчас Стилински прикрыл за легким приступом кашля. Все же, Дерек, во имя своей брутальности и непоколебимости (и, конечно же, « многословию») походил на Джеймса Хаулета, или же Логана. Росомаху, одним словом.  
— Ты никогда не думал о бакенбардах? – Стайлз присел на край стола и слегка наклонил голову набок, всматриваясь в светло-зеленые глаза Дерека в ответ. Красавчик. Но засранец. Наверное, это своеобразная компенсация. – Тебе бы пошли, я думаю, — парень достал из кармана брюк карамельку и, пошелестев фантиком, отправил красную конфетку в свой рот. Земляника. Идеально. – Что смотришь? Знаешь, сколько времени уходит на то, чтобы откопать в этом, — Стилински обвел в окне Дерека Нью-Йорк, — не постесняюсь сказать, днище, земляничные конфеты. Все норовят впихнуть мне клубничные. Будто я «вкусовой» инвалид и не понимаю разницы в подобных вещах. Я спец в сосалках…Кхм… Леденцах, — Стайлз потер нос, стараясь скрыть легкий проступающий румянец на щеках. Надо же было ляпнуть подобное в присутствии Дерека?  
— Мг…Мне на шоколадные конфеты и не хватит, если учитывать то, что твой дядя платит мне столько, что и крысу в зооуголке не прокормишь. Плюс минус, он мог бы подумать о своем будущем и о том, что я не смогу ему на юбилей подарить вставную челюсть. Кажется, ему скоро выбьют его белые зубы за ухмылки ядовитее Протактиния.

Дерек приметил румянец за щеках и ушах Стайлза после сказанной ним же фразы. Стайлз же в ответку подловил Дерека на разглядывании своей персоны.

На благотворительном вечере Дерек впервые использовал свой «+1», указанный в приглашении.

       

                                                                 


 

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer


End file.
